neighborsfromhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Balthazor Hellman
'Background' Balthazor Hellman is a lovable torturer demon from Hell. He used to work for Satan but after getting caught watching TV, (which is forbidden in Hell) he gets called into the Big guys office. There he is told that the humans are building a drill that can drill down to earth and since Balthazor has lots of human knowledge, he and his family are sent to Earth to stop the big drill project. While on Earth, Balthazor works for the Petromundo company that is in charge of the drill project. 'Job' While there, Balthazor must put up with his ruthless and cruel boss, Don Killbride. He is usually seen either trying to get on Killbrides good side in order to get promoted or demoted in order to get to the drill. Balthazor also carries a diagram list of the positions at Petromundo and will usually look at it whenever he gets promoted or demoted. A running gag is that he will either get a small promotion, (leaving him just out of reach of the drill) or overly promoted which puts him past the drill. In this case he will usually do something to get him demoted, such as punching his best friend's Chevdet's nuts, (which Balthazor ended up getting demoted all the way to the mail room.) 'Family' Balthazor is the husband of Tina Hellman and father of Mandy, his sixteen year old daughter, and his twelve year old son Josh. He also lives with "Uncle" Vlaartark and the dog like goblin Pazuzu. He seemes to have a talent to know what the perfect dream boy for Mandy is and he even shares his daughters talent in texting very fast on the phone. He also seemes to have a strained relationship with Josh as he refused to go to his sons boyscout meeting and has a hard time beliving him as Josh is known to tell lies. His relationship with Uncle Vlaartark and Pazuzu seemes normal yet he is known to give them stange looks when the two say or do something weird. His relationship with Tina is the strongest, as he shows lots of love to his wife, even going as far as to make out with her at random moments in front of family and friends. According to the episode, "Family from Hell", it is shown that Tina's parents hate him and think that he is a failer and loser. After being told by Vlaartark that Tina's parents were trying to break them up, he tries to drown Tina's father in a water fountain at a christmas restaurant. 'Appearance & Personality' In the Underworld, Balthazor is shown wearing a torn, black, sleevless, jacket that he kept open to expose his chest. Like other demons, he is all green and had goat hooves for feet, a long tail, horns and sharp canine teeth. And a black mustache. After he moved to Houstan Texas, he changed his appearence. He still has his green color but he no longer has a mustache and he no longer has his horns, goat feet or tail. He is now wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket, brown pants with a large belt buckle, and cowboy boots. Unfortunatly this outfit now shows how chubby he really is. Although his job in the underworld was a torturer, he is shown as being one of the nicest demons around. He is usually seen trying to reason with the humans, even showing concern when Killbride kicks Chevdet in the groin. Balthazor is somewhat neive to some things, such as when the female EPA made sexual references at him. However he can show a dark, evil side when provoked as shown when he tried to get Tina's dad to get Petromundo, even going as far as to try to drown him. On top of that, Balthaoar seemes to be an easy target to get hurt, a few examples include, *Robert the robot rolling over Balthazor's groin twice by accident.Tina smacking his rear.Getting slapped by a sexually excited EPA woman. *Getting shocked by Satan *getting punched, slapped, and even getting his manhood crushed and twisted by Killbride. Facts * Balthazor's hairstyle is similar to Dan Backslide from the 1942 Merrie Melodies cartoon, The Dover Boys. * In early development artwork, it is shown that he used to smoke a pipe. Gallery Category:Characters